rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Japheth's Stats
Japheth Axthelm, known simply as Jay, is... etc etc. Description Hair: Strawberry blond Eyes: Greenish-brown Height: 6' 10" Weight: 283 lbs Age: 32 Family: *Ma (alive - 64; in close contact; Ordon Village weaver) *Brother, Koultin 'Kole' (deceased at 36 24 in blameless logging tragedy; formerly, lumberjack) *Brother, Sellert 'Sells' (alive - 39; out of contact for past 2 years; carpenter, on assignment but current locale unknown) *''Father (status unknown; left family 5, out of contact since; last known occupation, carpenter)'' Motivation: Mechanics Attributes Abilities *Archery 0 *Athletics 3 *Awareness 2 *Bureaucracy 1 *Craft (animal) 2 *Craft (wood) 2 *Dodge 1 *Integrity 0 *Investigation 0 *Larceny 0 *Linguistics 1 *Lore 1 *Medicine 0 *''Melee 3 *Occult 0 *Performance 0 *Presence 2 *''Resistance ''3 *Ride 1 *''Socialize ''2 *Stealth 0 *Survival 2 *Thrown 2 '''Specialties:' *Melee, (hand to hand), 1 *Craft (wood) 2 *Craft (animal) 2 Languages: Hylian, Common, Goron Max. Willpower: 4 Max. Health: 60 Temp. Health: 60 Max. Magic: N/A Combat Initiative: 4 (wits + awareness + improved JB (1)) Soak: N/A (no armor yet...) Dodge DV: 2 ((dex + dodge) / 2) Parry DV: 1 if Ax, 4 if h-to-h Attacks: Punch: speed 5, acc 1, dam 0, def 2, rate 3 Kick: speed 5, acc 0, dam 3, def -2, rate 2 Jump: Horizontal +12 ((strength + athletics) x 2), Vertical +6 (strength + athletics) Clinch: speed 6, rate 1 Axe: speed 4, acc 1, dam 5, def -2, rate 2 Knife: speed 5, acc 0, dam 2, def 0, rate 3 Small Chopping Sword: speed 4, acc 0, dam 4, def -1, rate 2 Magicks (name TBD): requires a target, not just activated; targets don't have to be physical, could even be concepts (e.g. "the nearest source of water", ""); - 15 MP spent: targeted the opening to a sewer pipe; a golden hawk emerged from Jay, sphere of illumination surrounding it, and it flew toward the opening - use to navigate a path to a person/place/thing! - circles when it's at its destination, points otherwise - requires a roll for specific destinations - hawk is smoke by day, gold/fire by night Backgrounds Allies '• Gondaron, Goron trader '''Backing '• Woodsmen's Way (Ordon member) - 'Familiar '•• Raptor, a wild female red-tailed hawk which Jay fed as a child. She has consistently returned to him over the years without being caught, tamed, or otherwise harnessed. '''Resources 0 Merits and Flaws Merits Improved Join Battle '''• Each point invested in this Merit adds a one-die bonus to Jay’s "Join Battle" rolls. '''Internal Compass Jay gains a one-die bonus on all navigation rolls made for him. Weather Sense Jay can intuitively sense changes in the local weather, anticipating the weather patterns over a number of days equal to the successes rolled on a (Perception + Awareness) roll. Brutal Attack '''•• When making a Melee attack, Jay has the option of replacing his Dexterity with his Strength in calculating the attack pool. '''Eidetic Memory Jay has a remarkable memory and is able to recall anything she has ever observed with pictureperfect clarity. Generally, there is no roll to recall anything Jay has ever experienced. Yet, if Jay either attempts to recall something while under stress or tries to remember some detail he first observed during a stressful situation, the player must roll (Intelligence + Awareness), with a difficulty assigned by the Storyteller based on the level of stress involved. Strong Lungs Jay can hold his breath for (Stamina x 60) seconds, plus an additional 60 seconds for every success on a (Stamina + Resistance) roll. Pain Tolerance '''••••• Jay is remarkably resistant to the debilitating effects of injury. With the five-point version of this Merit, Jay treats his -1 and -2 health levels as being -0 health levels, ignoring all wound penalties before the -4 level. '''Flaws Vice, Gambling Jay is addicted to gambling. For three points, the character has a vice with a relatively common trigger. When Jay encounters the trigger, his player must successfully roll, lest Jay surrender to the chosen vice. The player may spend one Willpower to have the character ignore the effects of a failed roll for a scene. Obligation, Moderate Boon Jay owes a debt to some powerful or influential personage who uses your indebtedness as leverage to secure your services. The character is obligated to perform some task that represents a serious inconvenience but is not life threatening. The creditor can call upon the character to act as a henchman or unwilling ally. Unlucky •• For each level of this Flaw acquired, the Storyteller adds one point to a “bad luck pool” that can be used against Jay. Whenever Jay’s player succeeds on a roll, the Storyteller may choose to spend one point of bad luck to force him to reroll. Category:Tides Of Shadow Category:Japheth Axthelm